The Petals Always Fall
by flameandfire
Summary: SLASH Draco and Harry finally get together, but not everyone is happy for them. What will happen when a very jealous Hermione discovers their secret relationship?
1. Bunches Of Surprise

(AN/ I do not own the characters. They belong to J.K.Rowling)  
  
Harry slammed his chest shut as he heard footsteps approaching. Ron entered the room and Harry gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, It's only you." "Were you expecting someone else?" Ron inquired. "No it's just, more flowers turned up today and I'm not sure I want everyone to know to know about it." "Who cares if everyone knows you've got a secret admirer. Besides I don't think anyone would be too shocked that the famous Harry Potter has another fan." There it was again, that sarcastic and angry tone in Ron's voice. It had been coming out a lot lately and it wasn't just Harry that had noticed. A few fellow Gryffindors and even a Ravenclaw had pointed it out too.  
  
Harry was about to ask if Ron was ok when Hedwig flew into the room with a message for him. Meet me in the library. Come quickly. Hermione was scribbled carelessly on a scrap of parchment which was unusual for Hermione who was usually so organised. "I think we'd better go quickly". Harry said as he handed Ron the parchment. "Seems important". "She probably just found a good book or something" muttered Ron.  
  
The two boys dashed to the library, only stopping to wait for the stairs. As they approached the entrance they heard raised voices but everything went quiet as they pushed open the door. "SURPRISE!" The chorus of voices shouted. Harry's jaw dropped open in awe as his head swung towards the banner that spelt out "Happy Birthday Harry". "Sorry it's a bit late Harry but things like this are a bit hard to organise on the holiday's".  
  
Harry was still speechless as Hermione and Ron led him further into the cluster of guests. "All this for me?" stuttered Harry. "There's more," said Neville, sounding very pleased with himself. "How can there be more? This is wonderful". Everyone moved aside and on a table Harry saw a few presents and a beautiful chocolate cake. This however was not the thing that shocked him most. His eyes were fixed on the mysterious bunch of flowers that were resting among the rest of the presents.  
  
(A/N: Thanks for reading my first chapter. Please, please leave a review to tell me what you think.) 


	2. Grateful Enemies

(I am not in any way, shape or form trying to steal J.K.Rowlings's characters. I am not making any money from this story so please don't sue me. )  
  
"What's going on in there?" asked Draco, not expecting to get an answer from Crabbe or Goyle. Draco approached the library with caution, just in case whatever was happening inside was dangerous. As the door swung open though the first thing Draco spotted was a 'Happy Birthday Harry' sign.His eyes scanned the room aas he looked for Potter and his sidekicks Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Draco's eyes rested on the trio for a moment then he started to approach them. "Well, well, Potter has a party and doesn't even invite me" Draco sneered, actually feeling a little hurt inside.  
  
Although Harry and Draco's hatred for each other was quite famous he realised his life would be a little dull without their encounters. "What did you expect a printed invitation? Get lost Malfoy, we don't want you here to ruin Harry's party." Ron snarled. "Calm down Weasley, I don't think your parents could afford the hospital bills if you burst a vein or something." "How dare you insult him like that" screamed Hermione as she jumped forward in Ron's defence. "Leave it Herm", Harry soothed. Harry turned away and continued a conversation with Ginny.  
  
Draco walked away too and was shocked to realise that he was truthfully smiling. Smiling that Harry had sort of stuck up for him. As soon as he realised what he was smiling at he tried to wipe the smile off his face but it just wouldn't go away. How frustrating he thought as he headed towards the Slytherin common room. "Hey wait for us".Crabbe and Goyle struggled to keep up with Draco's fast pace. "Hey did you make someone cry or something? You're smiling." Asked Crabbe. "Uh yeah; something like that" muttered Draco. If his happy state was noticeable to Crabbe and Goyle then everyone else would surely notice too. Draco stormed away, angry that his emotions were so clearly displayed on his face.  
  
(A/N I hope you are enjoying my story. Please leave a review or if you have suggestions for my story or if you would like me to read your story or recommend any other good fan fiction please e-mail me at bin0001salecollege.vic.edu.au I will reply to everybody that e-mails me. Bye! 


	3. Sneaking Out

(I am not in any way, shape or form trying to steal J.K.Rowlings's characters. I am not making any money from this story so please don't sue me. )  
  
The rhythmic breathing of his dorm mates was keeping Harry awake. Swinging his legs out of bed Harry pulled his robe on and left the Gryffindor common room. As he silently crept down the hallway he was shocked to find that there was someone else creeping along behind him. Harry crept into an alcove and waited to see who was coming behind him. As the figure approached Harry noticed the white/blonde head of Draco Malfoy. He stepped out into the hallway. "What are you doing sneaking around Malfoy?" "Probably the same as you, Potter" Draco snapped, not missing a beat. "I don't think you can exactly compare us" stated Harry quite abruptly. "Well..." Draco couldn't think of anything to say back. Normally their banter would last for at least 10-15 minutes but now Draco was positively tongue- tied. Harry looked on in amazement as a faint blush crept into Draco's face. "Malfoy?" Harry's voice softened in concern. "What's going on?" Without answering Draco reached forward, grabbed Harry's face in his hands and pressed their lips together. As Draco's tongue searched for some kind of opening in Harry's lips, Harry grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him away with all his might. Draco's lithe body landed quietly out in the hall. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing Malfoy?" Harry screeched. "I...I..." Draco stuttered again. Harry didn't wait to find out any more, he turned and ran back towards Gryffindor. Once he was out of sight he sank down onto the floor and reached for his lips where, just moments before had been Draco. The warm tingling sensation was still running through his body and his lips were crying out to have Draco's warmth back. These strange feelings had been surfacing within him for weeks now. Only when Draco was around. He realised he felt something for Draco, he even accepted it, but what was Draco thinking and feeling, why had he kissed him? Endless possibilities ran through Harry's head. Could it be Draco sending the flowers? He couldn't figure out what had happened so he returned slowly to Gryffindor.  
  
(A/N I hope you are enjoying my story. Please leave a review or if you have suggestions for my story or if you would like me to read your story or recommend any other good fan fiction please e-mail me at bin0001salecollege.vic.edu.au I will reply to everybody that e-mails me. Bye! 


	4. A Single Tear

(I am not in any way, shape or form trying to steal J.K.Rowlings's characters. I am not making any money from this story so please don't sue me. )  
  
Draco woke to the warm sun shining on his smiling face. All emotion though, was soon stripped from his expression as the night's antics hit like a bulldozer. His hands reached for his cloak a he realized he was also late for potions. Dressed and running towards class he ran straight into Harry. Both boys went to say something but instead opened the classroom door and went inside.  
  
Heads turned as two enemies walked in side by side. Once the door was shut behind them they split and sat in their own special seats. Draco took out his parchment and quill and tried to tune in to Proffessor Snape's droning voice. The only problem with this was that his eyes kept flicking down Harry's body. He started imagining what it would be like to remove Harry's cloak and to explore every part of what was underneath. It would be heaven for him, pure ecstasy.  
  
"Uh...Draco" "What?" he snapped. How dare someone interrupt his heaven. "Class is finished" Goyle stated then disappeared. He looked up and around. Everyone had gone, everyone but him and Harry, who was now standing over him. "What was last night Draco?" Harry asked quietly. "Why Potter? Enjoy it did you?" Draco snapped out of habit. "No!, just wondering". A tear appeared in the corner of Harry's eye as he stomped out of the room.  
  
A tear? Did that mean Harry...loved him back? As much as Draco hated to admit it his feelings weren't the love/hate sort, his feelings towards Harry were just love. Pure and simple.  
  
(A/N I hope you are enjoying my story. Please leave a review or if you have suggestions for my story or if you would like me to read your story or recommend any other good fan fiction please e-mail me at bin0001salecollege.vic.edu.au I will reply to everybody that e-mails me.  
  
To reply to the question that people keep asking me In the first chapter they are at Hogwarts, right at the start of the year. Harry's B'day is at the start of the year so it all fits together. Bye! 


	5. Confessions

(A/N I am not in any way, shape or form trying to steal J.K.Rowlings's characters. I am not making any money from this story so please don't sue me. )  
  
Resting in the Gryffindor common room that evening Harry had no idea what to do. Showing his weaknesses to Draco had not been Harry's intention that morning. Deep down inside he was hoping for some kind of confession from him. Perhaps that Draco loved him? Or that it was just a prank. Either way Harry wanted answers, no matter how cruel the truth was. A soft sweet voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Harry, what are you still doing up?" asked Hermione. Harry glanced at his watch and realized it was nearly midnight. "Oh! I was just ah... thinking" Harry smiled kindly at Hermione. With that she sat down next to him on the couch. "So why are you still up?" Harry returned the question. "Truthfully I was thinking about you and couldn't sleep" As she answered his question her hand slid under his shirt. Harry bolted off the couch and turned bright red. "What the hell? Is this jump Harry week or something?" He screeched. "What do you mean, 'Jump Harry week'?"  
  
A gasp escaped her lips as realization hit. "There's someone else isn't there?" she demanded. "Why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone? It would have saved me a lot of embarrassment. Here I thought I could confess my feelings for you then we could maybe be together or something." "Hermione there's no one else. You'd know if there was, you're my best friend." "Obviously I'm not your friend because you can tell by your eyes that you're hiding something."  
  
As tears began to flood down her cheeks she ran off to her room. Harry sank down onto the couch and started to wonder. Was it Hermione or Draco sending the flowers? And could his week get any worse? He didn't think it could but judging by the week he'd had so far, anything was possible. The worst thing however was: the end of the week was still a few days away.  
  
(A/N I hope you are enjoying my story. Please leave a review on whether you think my story is good or bad. If you have suggestions for my story or if you would like me to read your story or if you want to recommend any other good fan fiction please e-mail me at bin0001salecollege.vic.edu.au I will reply to everybody that e-mails me. 


	6. Growing Hopes

(A/N I am not in any way, shape or form trying to steal J.K.Rowlings's characters. I am not making any money from this story so please don't sue me. )  
  
Draco had decided. He was going to confront Harry. He assumed Harry would laugh in his face when he said those three magical words out loud: I love you. He had to try though because the tear he had seen in Harry's eye the previous day had given him an ounce of hope. His only problem was cornering Harry without Ron and the mud-blood. After quidditch practice was probably the best time. Harry always kept practising for longer than the rest of his team which meant he was always alone in the boys changerooms when he was done.  
  
Draco arrived at the changerooms just as went inside. He took a deep breath and followed after him. Inside, his heart started beating quickly as he saw that Harry had just removed his shirt. A gasp came from deep within his throat as he realized just how sexy Harry really was. Startled, Harry turned around. Trying to regain composure Draco started talking. Everything came flooding out. "The other night I couldn't help it. You looked amazing, I just had to kiss you because I...I think I'm falling in love with you." He stopped taling and waited for some kind of reply.  
  
Harry walked forward and looked deeply into Draco's eyes. "You truly love me?" asked Harry. "Yes" breathed Draco. Harry leant towards Draco's ear and started to whisper "I..." "Oh my god!" Hermione was too shocked to say more than that. Both boys turned and looked at her. "Hermione..." Harry started. "I don't want to hear it Harry. I can live with being rejected by you for someone else but being rejected for Draco Malfoy. That's a whole different thing." For the second time that week Hermione turned and fled from the room with tears flooding down her face.  
  
(A/N I hope you are enjoying my story. Please leave a review on whether you think my story is good or bad. If you have suggestions for my story or if you would like me to read your story or if you want to recommend any other good fan fiction please e-mail me at bin0001salecollege.vic.edu.au I will reply to everybody that e-mails me.)  
  
(Please, please review my story. I need to know what everybody thinks of my story. Bye) 


	7. Fatal Attraction

(A/N I am not in any way, shape or form trying to steal J.K.Rowlings's characters. I am not making any money from this story so please don't sue me. The only thing I own is the plot. Hope you enjoy! )  
  
Hermione kept running. She hoped Harry wouldn't follow her. She couldn't face him right now. She stopped running and sat down on the front steps of Hogwarts. Looking up Hermione saw Draco trying to sneak past her and into the school. "What did you do to Harry?" she asked him in a steely voice. "I didn't do anything Granger. It was you who ruined our evening." With this he turned and entered the school.  
  
Hermione buried her head in her hands and began to cry all over again. Not long afterwards Harry sat down next to her. "How long has it been going on?" Hermione spat furiously. Harry took a deep breath. He told her about the late night kiss and the feelings he had for Draco. "I don't want to hear any more." Hermione appeared calmer but there was still an edge to her voice and an icy look in her eyes. She stood up and opened the front door of Hogwarts. "Harry?" "Yes?" "What does he have that I don't?" Harry pondered the question for a few moments.  
  
"I don't know" he whispered, truly shocked that for once he didn't have the answer. Hiding her rage Hermione said good night and calmly headed to her dorm. Inside though she was screaming furiously. 'Over my dead body will I see Harry and Draco together. I love him, he should be mine.' She reached her Dorm room and hopped into her bed...Just before she fell asleep she vowed that her and Harry would be together no matter what the consequences were.  
  
(A/N I hope you are enjoying my story. Please leave a review on whether you think my story is good or bad. If you have suggestions for my story or if you would like me to read your story or if you want to recommend any other good fan fiction please e-mail me at bin0001salecollege.vic.edu.au I will reply to everybody that e-mails me.) 


	8. Entry

(A/N I am not in any way, shape or form trying to steal J.K.Rowlings's characters. I am not making any money from this story so please don't sue me. The only thing I own is the plot. If you do not want to read slash please turn back now. I apologise to those of you that were reading this story if you don't like slash because from here on in things will be happening. Hope you enjoy!)  
  
Harry couldn't believe what had happened that night. At first everything was wonderful. Draco had said 'I love you' and Harry had been about to say 'I love you too', but Hernione had walked in. He couldn't help but feel a little angry that she had spoiled a perfect moment. After returning to the Gryffindor common room Harry had decided to catch up on his transfiguration homework.  
  
Everyone else was already in bed so when the portrait of the fat lady swung open Harry wondered what was going on. He stood up waiting for the person to enter. Draco stepped inside. Harry gasped. "Shocked to see me Potter?" Draco asked with a big grin on his face. "How did you get in here?" "Crabbe and Goyle beat the password out of some first years." "Oh!" said a stunned Harry. Draco walked past him and sat down on the couch. "Care to join me?" he asked suggestively.  
  
Harry walked over to him and straddled his legs. Their lips met in a fierce union. The tension in their bodies melted away as their arms became entwined. Draco quietly moaned as Harry's tongue trailed down his neck. Draco's hands slid under Harry's shirt and up his chest. Harry felt something rise beneath him "Is that what I think it is?" he asked momentarily removing his lips from Draco's warm skin. "Mmm" Draco breathed.  
  
A few moments later their clothes littered the floor and Draco's hand moved down below Harry's waist. His lips followed soon after. Harry grabbed Draco's head and pushed Draco's mouth over his dick. Harry moaned and nearly passed out in delight as Draco's tongue carressed his inner thigh. When the two boys had calmed Draco settled his head on Harry's chest. "I love you Harry" "I love you too Draco".  
  
(A/N I hope you are enjoying my story. Please leave a review on whether you think my story is good or bad. If you have suggestions for my story or if you would like me to read your story or if you want to recommend any other good fan fiction please e-mail me at bin0001salecollege.vic.edu.au I will reply to everybody that e-mails me.) 


	9. Eyes In The Dark

(A/N I am not in any way, shape or form trying to steal J.K.Rowlings's characters. I am not making any money from this story so please don't sue me. The only thing I own is the plot. Hope you enjoy!)  
  
Hermione peered out from the shadows, watching Harry and Draco intently. It was disgusting the two of them together but Hermione couldn't look away. As the boys moved with each other Hermione returned to her room. Something had to be done. Maybe she could enlist Ron's help. Ron would probably freak out though. She didn't want to cause a scene, she just wanted Harry.  
  
The only thing that stood in her way was Malfoy. Her fists clenched at her sides. "What are you still doing up?" Lavender asked. "Nothing, go back to sleep." "You're jealous aren't you?" "What do you mean?" Hermione wondered if she knew what was going on downstairs. "I'm going out with Ron and if you have a problem with that then you should tell me to my face."  
  
"Congrarulations!" Hermione couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed how close Ron and Laveneder had been lately. She wrapped her arms around her friend and congratulated her again. Hermione switched off the light and tried to sleep. Sleep didn't come. Her eyes glowed angrily in the dark until morning.  
  
(A/N I hope you are enjoying my story. Please leave a review on whether you think my story is good or bad. If you have suggestions for my story or if you would like me to read your story or if you want to recommend any other good fan fiction please e-mail me at bin0001salecollege.vic.edu.au I will reply to everybody that e-mails me.) 


	10. Afterthoughts

(A/N I am not in any way, shape or form trying to steal J.K.Rowlings's characters. I am not making any money from this story so please don't sue me. The only thing I own is the plot. Hope you enjoy!)  
  
A smile broke out on Draco's lips as the passion of the night before flowed still within him. Looking across the great hall he saw that Harry was also grinning mindlessly. Slowly Draco ate his breakfast, his eyes not once leaving Harry. As the meals were finished were finished people started to filter out of the great hall. Harry headed out too, signalling for Draco to follow him. Looking around to make sure no one else had seen the small wave of Harry's hand he stood and headed for the doors.  
  
"I've missed you Draco" a voice drawled from behind him. A hand lightly grabbed his arm and turned him around. "I've missed your body, Your touch....maybe tonight we could..." "Not tonight Pansy." Draco stated firmly. Hoping Harry hadn't got too far away he headed outside. Cols air blew on his face as he spotted Harry standing to his right. Their eyes met as Harry made sure Draco could see where he was going. Harry pulled something out of his pocket and inserted it into the wall. Silently he dropped the object on the ground and slid through an almost invisible opening.  
  
Licking his lips in excitement, Draco retrieved the object (A small oval gem) then he too went through the wall. Once he was inside his eyes slowly adjusted to the dim lighting. The two of them were standing in a small room no more than two metres in length. Draco reached for Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist. Draco smiled and leant in for a kiss.  
  
Before their lips met Harry stepped away. "Last night was...fun" a pained expression marred Harry's face. "It won't happen again though." Draco's jaw dropped open as Harry walked out. He sank to the floor as he remembered how many times he had warned himself that it was all too good to be true.  
  
(A/N I hope you are enjoying my story. Please leave a review on whether you think my story is good or bad. If you have suggestions for my story or if you would like me to read your story or if you want to recommend any other good fan fiction please e-mail me at bin0001salecollege.vic.edu.au I will reply to everybody that e-mails me.)  
  
(Anyone that thinks they know what is going to happen next please e-mail. I would like to see if people think Harry and Draco will sort things out or not. Thank you for all of those who have reviewed. Please, please review my story. I need to know what everybody thinks. Bye) 


	11. Kept Away

(A/N I am not in any way, shape or form trying to steal J.K.Rowlings's characters. I am not making any money from this story so please don't sue me. The only thing I own is the plot. Hope you enjoy!)  
  
Harry was not impressed. He had been trying to break through the spelled lock for over an hour now, with no progress whatsoever. After getting dressed that morning he had tried to go to breakfast but had discovered that he was locked in his dormitory. Every spell that he could remember had not helped one bit. The lock would not budge. He had tried screaming for help, but he knew that everyone would now be at class.  
  
Sitting down he let his mind wander to the gorgeous Slytherin that had only last night been his. Harry's heart thundered and he tried not to get too excited just in case someone interrupted him. As he remembered how their flesh had been one and their legs had been entangled like two bits of rope. A sigh escaped his lips; he could not wait to see him again. He looked up and saw the door swing open. "Mr. Potter what are you doing?" Professor McConagall inquired. "Someone locked me in her Professor." McConagall inspected the lock. "Oh dear, this is dark magic. We must notify Dumbledore. Follow me Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry followed McConagall out of Gryffindor tower and towards Dumbledore's office. "Sherbet Lemon." They both climbed the stairs and entered the spacious room. "Professor Dumbledore, dire things are happening here." McConagall explained to him about the spelled lock. "I agree that something must be done. But first I want to know what someone was trying to keep you away from and why?"  
  
Just moments later Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room, his hair getting longer by the second.  
  
(A/N I hope you are enjoying my story. Please leave a review on whether you think my story is good or bad. If you have suggestions for my story or if you would like me to read your story or if you want to recommend any other good fan fiction please e-mail me at bin0001salecollege.vic.edu.au I will reply to everybody that e-mails me.)  
  
(Anyone that thinks they know what is going to happen next please e-mail. I would like to see if people think Harry and Draco will sort things out or not. Please, please review my story. I need to know what everybody thinks. Bye) 


	12. Upset Words

(A/N I am not in any way, shape or form trying to steal J.K.Rowlings's characters. I am not making any money from this story so please don't sue me. The only thing I own is the plot. Hope you enjoy!)  
  
The classroom was silent. No one would have suspected that inside was Draco. The warmth that he had felt over last night had all but disappeared. A great anger had taken its place. "Draco, I've been looking everywhere for you. You weren't at dinner." "I know" he replied shortly. "Well, I'm glad I found you." "Why?" Draco asked. "So you can drive another knife into my heart?" Draco rose from his seat and tried to reach the door. Harry's arm shot out to grab his arm. "Thanks a lot Draco. I'm glad that f#king me last night was like a knife to your heart."  
  
Harry gritted his teeth and tried not to squeeze the other boy's arm any harder. "You know very well that I'm talking about this morning, Potter." Some of his usual sneer flickered into his face. "Draco have you gone completely nutty? I spent the entire morning locked in my room." Harry started to look thoughtful, then suddenly burst out. "HERMIONE!" "Oh, great timing again Granger." Draco began as he turned to look at the door. "No, no, she's not here. She must have locked me in my room and then come to see you." "Of course! Polyjuice potion."  
  
Draco gave Harry a dazzling smile and lunged at him. The two boys ended up in a tangle between the desks. Their hands gripped each other mercilessly as their passionate kisses got more urgent, more insistent. After mere minutes of closeness Draco pulled away. "Harry?" "Yes?" he replied as he tried to pull Draco back towards him. "Just so I know it's you next time, whenever we 'meet up'..." Draco winked playfully. "...You have to say 'flobberworm' and I'll say 'Whomping Willow'. Ok?" "You know it's just crazy enough to work." Their lips met again in another feverish kiss.  
  
(A/N I hope you are enjoying my story. Please leave a review on whether you think my story is good or bad. If you have suggestions for my story or if you would like me to read your story or if you want to recommend any other good fan fiction please e-mail me at bin0001salecollege.vic.edu.au I will reply to everybody that e-mails me.) 


	13. Discovering

(A/N I am not in any way, shape or form trying to steal J.K.Rowlings's characters. I am not making any money from this story so please don't sue me. The only thing I own is the plot. Hope you enjoy!)  
  
"Mmm..." Ron moaned as Lavender snuggled even closer to him. Lavender was definitely not shy and Ron was taking full advantage of this. At every opportunity they were on each other like leaves on a tree.  
  
Ron had not talked to his two best friends lately and he knew he should. He could tell that Hermione was angry about something and that Harry was swapping between happy and worried every two to three minutes and to top it all off Harry and Hermione weren't speaking to each other.  
  
Just then Harry floated into the room. Ron saw him and tried to make himself and Lavender look presentable. "Hi Harry!" Lavender called out. "Hey" he replied as if he was in a trance. He headed towards his dorm. "Hang on Lavender, I'll be back in a moment." Lavender pouted and tied to pull Ron back towards the couch. "I really need to talk to him." Lavender reluctantly let him go and he headed after Harry.  
  
"Harry?" he called. "Yep, I'm right here." "Um, Harry, what's going on with you lately?" "Uh..." Harry hesitated. He wasn't sure whether he was ready to tell Ron about his relationship with Draco yet. "Look Harry, I can tell that something is going on. I'm your best friend and I think I deserve to know." Harry sighed. "Ron, you do not want to know what's going on with me right now. Ok?" "I'll tell you what's going on with him."  
  
They both turned around to see Hermione standing in the doorway. "Do you know something Hermione?" "Yes!" Hermione entered the room and sat down on Ron's bed. "Don't do this Hermione." Harry warned. "He's f!#king Draco." "He's what?" Ron angrily spun towards Harry. "Please tell me your not." Harry looked at the two angry faces in front of him. "I can't do that Ron." Ron's fists clenched as Harry turned away.  
  
(A/N I hope you are enjoying my story. Please leave a review on whether you think my story is good or bad. If you have suggestions for my story or if you would like me to read your story or if you want to recommend any other good fan fiction please e-mail me at bin0001salecollege.vic.edu.au I will reply to everybody that e-mails me.) 


	14. The Madness Within

(A/N I am not in any way, shape or form trying to steal J.K.Rowlings's characters. I am not making any money from this story so please don't sue me. The only thing I own is the plot. Hope you enjoy!)  
  
Hermione was looking on silently as Ron screamed at Harry. Her mind was whirling as anger flared within her livid body. She knew something had to be done. She would not let Harry fall under Draco's spell (That's metaphorically speaking not literally). Her anger took over and she lunged towards Harry.  
  
Harry looked startled as her body collided with his. A high-pitched scream echoed from her mouth. Harry grabbed her shoulders and shoved her away. Within seconds though Hermione had grabbed one of her potion bottles and was back on top of him. The broken bottle was slammed into Harry's head time and time again. Ron jumped into action and grabbed his wand. "Petrificus Totalus" Hermione's body became still. Ron ran from the room to find Professor McConagall.  
  
Moments later Harry opened his eyes to find Professor McConagall, Dumbledore, a handful of teachers and over half the student body following Madam Pomfrey as she levitated Harry towards the hospital wing. "What happened?" he whispered. "You were attacked by Miss. Granger Harry." Dumbledore explained. Students were practically running to keep up, everyone wanting to know why Hermione had attacked Harry Potter.  
  
Whispers surged through the crowd. "...he probably tried to get into her pants..." "How sad...a lovers tiff." "Perhaps it is none of your business." Dumbledore said in a menacing tone. The students and teachers slowly dispersed as they reached the hospital wing. As Madam Pomfrey tended to Harry's head trauma, Draco burst into the room. "Oh...Harry." Draco grabbed his hand and planted himself next to him on the bed. "Mr. Malfoy, you have no right to be in here." Madam Pomfrey tried to shove Draco away.  
  
"He may stay." Said Dumbledore. "After all, you need loved ones around you at a time like this." Pomfrey and Dumbledore left the room and Harry turned towards Draco. "Do you think that means that we have his blessing then?" "Absolutely!" answered Draco as he slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth.  
  
(A/N I hope you are enjoying my story. Please leave a review on whether you think my story is good or bad. If you have suggestions for my story or if you would like me to read your story or if you want to recommend any other good fan fiction please e-mail me at bin0001salecollege.vic.edu.au I will reply to everybody that e-mails me.) 


	15. Realization

(A/N I am not in any way, shape or form trying to steal J.K.Rowlings's characters. I am not making any money from this story so please don't sue me. The only thing I own is the plot. Hope you enjoy!)  
  
The next day was bright and sunny. Harry wished he could go outside but he was under strict orders from Madam Pomfrey to rest for one more day. The thing that kept him smiling was Draco. He had spent the entire night sleeping next to Harry. He ran his hand along the blonde boy's smooth skin and Draco woke with a start. Looking up into Harry's face, a smile spread itself across his lips. "Morning." Whispered Harry, not wanting to break the romantic moment. Draco reached under the sheets and wrapped his arm possessively around Harry's waist. "I wish we could stay like this forever." "Mmm" Harry moaned in agreement.  
  
Just then Lavender, Ron and Dumbledore entered the room. "I brought you some flowers." Lavender thrust the bunch of flowers into Harry's hands. He looked down at them quizzically. "These look like the flowers someone's been sending me." "Oh, dear." Whispered Lavender. "They were meant to be for Ron." Ron turned to her in surprise. "Me? Really?" "Of course!" she exclaimed. They gave each other a hug then Ron turned back to Harry. "I'm s...sorry I acted so badly about you and er...Draco. Coz, if you want to be with him then so be it." The words came tumbling out like a landslide. "Thanks Ron" Tears sprang to his eyes as he realized just how good a friend Ron was. They all talked for a few more minutes then Ron and Lavender politely excused themselves.  
  
Pushing Draco's arm off him, Harry sat up quickly. "Professor Dumbledore, what's happened to Hermione?" Dumbledore sighed and adjusted his glasses. "I'm afraid she has been sent to St. Mungo's hospital. She was deemed unfit for human contact and will most likely be locked up for a very long time." Harry began to weep uncontrollably. Even though Hermione had gone mad and attacked him, deep down he knew that she had always had his best interests at heart. Dumbledore left the room. Draco turned immediately to comfort a very distraught Harry.  
  
And so it went on. Harry was not the same for many months after. He pushed everyone away from him, truly believing that he should be punished for destroying Hermione's life. Eventually it all overcame him and on the morning of his Hogwart's Graduation a letter was found on his bed.  
Dear World  
Everything became too much I have gone.  
  
Sorry It ended this way but I'm hoping to write a sequel to this story soon. ( Please leave a review on whether you think my story is good or bad. If you would like me to read your story or if you want to recommend any other good fan fiction please e-mail me at bin0001salecollege.vic.edu.au I will reply to everybody that e-mails me. Thanks for reading!) 


End file.
